Chain (English)
by Suki Pie
Summary: PROLOG-""I, Akashi Seijuuro, propose you, Kuroko Tetsuya, to be my life partner."/"I'm still not going to marry him, Otou-san."/"Interesting. You really are an interesting person, Kuroko Tetsuya."/"Are you willing, Kuroko Tetsuya?"/AU! My first English Fanfiction. Warning Inside! Happy reading and review please? X3 [Cover it's not mine]


_"Can't I say…_

_That I have never loved you?"_

** . **

**.**

**.**

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Did you find him?"

_Drap! Drap! Drap! _

"Young master! Where are you?!"

_Drap! Drap! Drap! _

"He's upstairs! Hurry up, get him before he escapes again!"

"There he is! Young master, don't do it! It's too dangerous!"

**.**

_"Don't force me to love him,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chain" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU! OOC. And anything!**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**"I don't make any commercial profit within this story." **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : Prologue **

**.**

**.**

**Thank's For My Beta Reader Rheyna Rosevelt XD**

**.**

* * *

_ Give me a break! _

That great building has been crowded by a lot of guests for the past hours, but not the ordinary one. It also didn't miss the attention of reporters' camera flashes, curious to gather information about the situation in the building. Men and women, clad in their luxurious suits and dresses, were waiting for the ceremony, which is supposed to begin one hour ago. However—

"Young master!"

—the ceremony had not begun yet.

Why? Oh, don't bother to ask why. Even without asking, the guests—ah, probably everyone—know what had happened in that building. And one thing for sure, it's not something good.

**.**

_"I, Akashi Seijuuro, propose you, Kuroko Tetsuya, to be my life partner." _

**.**

He forced his legs to ran as fast as he could despite his breathless gasps, not even he cared while his body screamed, begging for rest. However, the young man with sky blue locks and thin body kept running, he wanted to get away as far as he can. He didn't care for those shouts that annoys his ears, those voices which called his name, asking him to stop. Oh! He's not Kuroko Tetsuya if he didn't stop when someone told him to. He's the sweet, kind, and obedient child, always upholding the manners and finest attitude towards elder people. But, maybe just for once—_maybe_—Kuroko Tetsuya felt like throwing away all the honored title people gave him.

What the hell for the entire rule! All Kuroko Tetsuya wanted now was just go away as far as possible without anybody knew where he is. And thankfully, he gained a nique ability to behave like a shadow; it makes him difficult to get spotted.

But, in this precarious situation, how on earth can he got easily detected?

"There he is! Young master!"

_Shit!_

Kuroko groaned. His steps grew faster even without him looking forward. He didn't know anymore how many stairs he had stampede, nor realizing the ground he was standing upon. The only thing he has to do is, run!

Panicked after he heard the footsteps near right behind him, one of Kuroko's hands reached a doorknob closest to him, turned it, and then got inside the room and shut the door with a hard bang sound. But a few seconds later, the door opened again and Kuroko's chasers footstep echoed inside the room, along with shouts like, "_stop!" _or_ "Young master!"_ and also "_Be careful, you may fall!"_.

Okay. The last made him a bit pissed off. Ah! Curse the building and its maze-like design! Why did each door he had opened always led him to strange-looking rooms? Oh! Kuroko wished the earth would swallows and traps him in the wonderland. Alright, that's funny. But what else could he expects?

Tap!

Kuroko stopped and took a deep breath. He can no longer heard his chasers' footsteps. Relieved, he gave his body a bit rest time. Then the young man looked around the whole room he was standing upon —which he didn't know what kind of room it is—carefully. He's aware that the room's only door was already closed, a bit grateful after he saw the key mounted on the doorknob.

A pair of baby-blue irises looking for the way to get out of the building as quick as possible. Anything! Anything he can use!

**.**

_" I vow to always protect you__,"_

**.**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Young master? Are you inside? Young master Tetsuya, could you open the door?!"

Damn! Kuroko want to scream right then and now. Quick as flash, Kuroko ran towards the window. He got a little troubled to opens the glass-covered ventilation, but he managed to did it. As he stepped on its wooden base, the wind blowed pretty strong, it even blows his strands of teal locks. Kuroko grimaced; in which floor is he now?

Ignoring his fear, Kuroko held the windowsill, his feet almost slipped. By holding on to the sills above him, his legs started to walk horizontally. Forget its position which is so far a few meters above the ground . Kuroko does not want to know!

With both hands attached to the wall, Kuroko walked slowly to get to the nearest balcony. Yes, Lord! It feels like he was floating!

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko freezed. With fear, his head turned backward, towards the window he used to escape. His eyes widened when he saw someone's head sticking through the window.

"Otou-san," Kuroko muttered, a little scared.

"What exactly did you do?" And there came his father's wrath. This is the first time Kuroko saw his father got angry like that. His father is well known for his calm demeanor, and now he shouted at him?! Was he dreaming?

"I do not wish to attend the ceremony," Tetsuya said quietly, while staring deep into his father's eyes. "And that's final."

Oh, dear ... Kuroko almost snorted when he realized his attitude resembles a woman's.

"But it's for your own good," his father began to soften his tone, eyes pleaded his son not to do something stupid. "Come back. We can still talk about it."

"Otou-san, I—"

"You've grown, Tetsuya," he quickly interrupted him, "You have to be able to understand critical situations like this."

**.**

_"To have and maintain, from this day forward ... "_

**.**

Kuroko closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then exhaled quickly. Once again his eyes opened, and he stared at his father, begged the man to understand him.

"Otou-san" Kuroko's voice sounds monotone, but sadness implied in it. "Have Otou-san thinked about how I feel?"

He asked quietly, but his father did not answer.

"Have Otou-san thinked about my future when Otou-san asked me to marry him?"

Still he received no answer.

Up until a few seconds later, there's shouts and sound of footsteps in hurry again. Kuroko knew those people who's searching for him were now almost reached the room, and some of them were nearby the balcony. Nice! Now he's trapped and didn't know where to go anymore.

"I'm still not going to marry him, Otou-san." Kuroko said in final tone. Clear and undebatable. To clarify what he meant, he added, "Because I never love—"

"I'm sorry," His father cut softly, it made Kuroko stopped. "I'm sorry for forcing through this. I know, I am indeed a stupid father. For letting my life tangled in that much debt and cause you to sacrifice your feelings."

Kuroko sculpted. Honestly, he was annoyed to face his fate. But it would upsets him more seeing his father behaved like that, looked so desperate.

"For that ..." the man's irises watched his son in earnest. "I want you to take it. Marry him, and live properly."

**.**

_"For better, worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish , "_

**.**

"Sorry."

"Tetsuya—"

"I can't," Kuroko continued to walk carefully, slowly, away from his father. "I still can't keep my —aah!"

"Tetsuya!"

Then everything happened in slow motion. One of his feet slipped, and suddenly Kuroko's body fell. However, among his father and people's shouts of his name, just before he feels unbearable pain attacked his body, before his head hit the hard ground below...

"My ... my ..."

Kuroko felt an arm tightly hugged his waist, his back pressed against the man's chest. He also felt pressure from someone's chin on top of his head. Is ... he ... had...

"That's a close call,"

Slowly, Kuroko opened his eyes—which he closed earlier with reflex when his body fell. Dimly, he could see his father's anxious face and some bodyguards in tow. He also saw those guests who were previously screaming in horror witnessing the incident. Kuroko released a visible sigh of relief while saving his hand on the man's chest after that smile. Wait! What on earth made him did it?!

"Seems like I got a handful of disobedient _bride_, huh?"

Eh?

Kuroko tilted his head. His eyes widened when he looked up and found something beyond his expectation. In fact, he almost forgot how to breathe.

A helicopter rotor was spinning fast and a rope ladder was hanging down. After that—oh! Yes, Lord! His current position! Kuroko shuddered when he realized someone was right behind him. hugging him, while hanging with one hand tightly gripping the rope fearlessly. And the other hand kept him close from falling.

One second, Kuroko's iris fixated on a pair of two colors. Gold and red. Two seconds, he felt those bloody red locks tickled his face, courtesy of their intimately close faces to each other. Three seconds, Kuroko saw the person's lips were smiling really, really thin. Very thin. Or, on second look, it looks like a grin. Four seconds, he held his breaths, the man's gaze toward him was so sharp. So intimidating. Five seconds, the crowd became loud with the sound of clapping.

"Seijuuro-sama! You did it!"

"Young master Tetsuya, are you okay?"

"Oh! It was so close! You're amazing, Seijuuro-sama!"

"Quick! Bring the helicopter back and check their condition!"

**.**

_"Till death do us part, and I promise you, on my loyalty."_

**.**

Wake up!

Kuroko blinked rapidly. He struggled, want to be released immediately when the helicopter starts moving. Besides, he also felt really, really embarrassed because oh God, he was just giving a free show as if this was a circus! How could he stay calm!

"Shut up," 'Seijuuro-sama' ordered firmly. His voice was cold and flat. "You do not wish for me to let you fall in this height, do you?"

Eh? What height?

Kuroko looked down, then swallowed. Oh, dear ...

"Tch!" The red-haired man chuckled softly. "Interesting. You really are an interesting person, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko stunned. Curiously, he looked up and stared straight back to a pair of heterochromatic eyes. How can this man know his name? And what did he just he say? Interesting?

"But ..." the blue-eyed young man winced when the arm hugged him tighter. He opened his mouth, but before his protest left his lips, Kuroko's eyes widened when he felt something wet and soft was pressed to his forehead gently. No ... w-why did his heart stopped beating?

"You have to be more obedient again, especially to my commands." Sniffed haughtily, he added. "You're really a stubborn, Akashi Tetsuya,"

Kuroko almost shoved the man off of him and shouted:

_What did he mean it?!_

**.**

.

_"Are you willing, Kuroko__ Tetsuya__?"_

**.**

**.**

**Ng, to be continued?**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Gyahaaaa! Hello, Sukikawai-chan here, and this is my first English Fanfiction. Well, maybe the plot looked familiar, I was inspired from manga—and I forgot what the tittle—but the story and ending will be different/kicked/ Oh, actually I've written this story in the Bahasa XD

And, thank you very much for you Rheyyyy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, hiks… *hugsss*

Last, dear readers,

Review please? *wink* 

.


End file.
